


Ringing in the New Year

by HiddenTreasures



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, New Year's Eve, New Year's Resolutions, Romance, Smut, Time Petals Prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 10:29:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5663026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenTreasures/pseuds/HiddenTreasures
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose and the Doctor resolve to stop dwelling upon the past, and instead resolve to be happy in the present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ringing in the New Year

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for TimePetalsPrompts ficlet prompt “Tentoo x Rose, New Year's Resoutions”.

_Ten_.

“You gonna get there?”

The Doctor scraped his teeth against the sensitive skin just below her ear, the spot he’d found in the early days of their intimacy, the spot that never failed to draw a reaction from her. Rose gave a low moan and shuddered beneath him. She dug the heels of her feet into his bum, pressing him impossibly closer.

_Nine_

“Are you?” she panted, meeting his hips thrust for thrust.

She scraped her fingernails through his hair and across his scalp.

“Oh, yes,” he moaned, and Rose couldn’t tell if it was in answer to her question, or in reaction to her.

_Eight._

The sounds and cheers of the New Year’s countdown was muffled through the walls of their flat, and drowned out by the sounds of their grunts and groans. They’d originally planned to celebrate New Year’s Eve at her parent’s home, where there was sure to be a grandiose and extravagant party. It took Jackie awhile to drop old penny-pinching habits, but she now embraced her well-off and wealthy lifestyle, and never missed an opportunity to throw a party.

The Doctor had eventually convinced Rose to stay in.

 _Seven_.

“Ohhh, _fuck_ , Doctor,” she hissed into his shoulder as he adjusted the angle of their hips and was now hitting her at that perfect spot, that deep, perfect spot that made her ache for more. “Fuck, fuck, _fuck_!”

“Doing it now,” he panted in her ear.

Beads of sweat were collecting on his temples and dripping down his neck as he rocked himself against her faster and faster. The familiar tingle in the base of his spine was deepening and intensifying, and he willed himself to hold out just a little bit longer.

_Six._

“Close,” he whispered into her hair, his face scrunched in euphoria as he lost himself to the pleasure, to the push-pull of her muscles against his stiff, aching cock. “Rose, are you…?”

“Harder,” she whimpered, dragging her nails across his spine. “Faster. Please, Doctor.”

_Five._

The Doctor fisted the pillow by Rose’s head as he moved against hers. Rose squeezed her thighs around his narrow hips, clenching her internal muscles around him. They both groaned at the sensation, and the Doctor frantically pumped his cock into her.

“Ungh, shit, Rose,” he grunted through gritted teeth. “Touch yourself.”

_Four._

Rose’s hand moved between them to where they were joined and rubbed at the swollen little nub. Her fingers brushed against the base of his cock, sending jolts of pleasure deep into his balls. He felt them tighten, and knew he wouldn’t be able to stave off his impending orgasm for much longer.

She keened beneath him, her fingers working in tight little circles against her clit. She arched up, feeling so, so close. The ache in her core was at its peak, and she needed…she needed…

“Close,” she whimpered. “Please.”

_Three._

“Come for me Rose,” he panted into her ear. “I can feel it. You’re so close. I love – oh, _fuck_ – I love it when you come around me. I love watching you. You’re so beautiful. _Oh, Rose_. You feel impossibly tight and wet around me, you feel so good, so, so good.”

_Two._

“Oh, fuck, Doctor, yes,” she cried, feeling the aching coil in her belly flare and then snap. “Yes, yes, _yes_!”

Rose arched up and into him, grinding her pelvis against his. She pressed her heels into the small of his back, urging him on, as her hands wrapped around his biceps.

The Doctor let out a shuddering moan as he felt her clamp down around his cock. He breathed out a sigh of relief and pumped his hips desperately into hers, feeling the coil in his belly stretch tighter, tighter, _tighter_ …

“Mmm, come on, Doctor,” Rose said breathlessly, still riding the waves of her orgasm. “You feel so hard, so good, so close. You’re so close, I want you to come.”

He let out a wrenching groan as his cock throbbed. He stiffened and pressed himself closer to Rose as he emptied himself in her, grunting in relief as white-hot pleasure burned through his body.

The sensation of his cock pulsing his release into her sent more shockwaves through her, prolonging her own orgasm. She clamped around him as tightly as she could and rocked her hips, guiding them both through their climaxes.

With a heavy, sated sigh, the Doctor collapsed on top of Rose. Their hearts were pounding fiercely in their chests, and they were both slicked with sweat. The Doctor pressed his lips to her shoulder as she stroked at his damp hair, holding him tightly to her.

When they had first made love, the Doctor had collapsed on top of her in a similar manner, his muscles unable to support himself. He’d panicked, thinking he’d hurt her, but was pleasantly surprised when Rose wound her arms and legs around him and kept him there.

The Doctor was finally aware of the muffled sounds of _Auld Lang Syne_ after many blissfully hazy moments. He lifted himself off her, and they both winced when his softened cock slipped out along with a rush of wetness.

“Back in a tick,” he whispered, standing on shaky legs.

He quietly went into their bathroom to find and wet a flannel.

When they were both relatively clean, he slipped back into bed beside Rose. She snuggled into his side, her head on his chest. She threw her arm across his waist, and draped her leg over his.

“Happy New Year,” she mumbled, stroking at his hipbone with her thumb.

He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pressed his lips to her forehead.

“That was much better than any stuffy old party your mum put on, eh?” he said. “An orgasm spanning across two years. How many people can lay claim to that?”

Rose chuckled at the self-satisfied tone of his voice.

“Why do I have a feeling we’re going to be trying that every New Years from now on?” she teased, not the least bit put-out if that would be the case. He was always a bloody good shag.

“Complaining?” he asked.

“Never,” she murmured, nuzzling her nose against his collarbone.

“Besides, it’s said that whatever you’re doing at midnight of the New Year is what you’ll be doing for the rest of that year,” he said happily, and Rose could almost hear how he wiggled his eyebrows. “Now, I don’t know about you, but I’d be quite pleased if that were the case.”

Rose chuckled and gave him a quick squeeze around his middle.

“You know I love doing this with you,” she said. “And you know I love you.”

A deep, happy hum resonated in his chest as he pressed his lips to her forehead.

“I love you, too,” he whispered.

Rose sighed contentedly before nestling more comfortably into his side, her eyes fluttering shut.

The Doctor smiled softly at the woman draped over him, warmth and joy settling deep into his chest. He couldn’t remember ever being so happy.

There were still times when he didn’t believe that this was his life; he would still sometimes wake up at night and expect to be alone in his TARDIS, but he would finally remember where he was and who he was with, and would roll over to see Rose sleeping beside him.

It hadn’t always been this easy. When they’d arrived in this universe just six months ago, there had been a lot of pain and anger, and they lashed out harshly at each other. It took a heated row that left the Doctor in a hotel for a week for them to come to their senses.

The Doctor stroked his fingers through her hair as he remembered the agony of thinking Rose didn’t want him. Little did he know she’d had the same fears. If they’d actually sat down and talked, like they’d done when Rose had found him in his hotel room, they could’ve avoided the awkwardness and pain of those first three months.

“Penny for ‘em?” Rose asked, soothingly stroking her fingers across his hips.

He caught her hand and twined his fingers through his. 

“Nah, they’re not worth that much,” he said. “I was just thinking…”

“About?” Rose prompted when he trailed off into silence.

The Doctor took in a deep breath, held it, and blew it out noisily.

“You, me, us,” he said vaguely. “How happy I am. How much I love you. How much I wished I’d told you that when you travelled with me. How I wished I’d assured you I wanted to be with you when we first got here.”

Rose lifted her head and rested her chin on his chest to look at him. His face was an amalgam of emotions, but the most prominent ones were utter devotion, love, and happiness. Her words got stuck in her throat, and she thanked the universe once more for the man beside her.

“I love you,” she whispered, lifting their clasped hands to tenderly brush her lips across his knuckles. “I’m sorry I was a bit stubborn when we got here. I was just so confused…”

“Shh,” he said. “I know. I was, too. But we got there eventually.”

Rose still felt guilty for how she’d treated him those first few months together. She’d been a right cow. Looking back, she was surprised he hadn’t walked away after the first week. She couldn’t change the past, but she could make sure that from now on, and every day going forward, he would know just how much he meant to her, and how grateful she was that he stayed.

“Hey,” he said, seeing the regret and sorrow in her eyes. “Don’t do that to yourself. I spent most of my life looking back with regret, and asking myself what I could’ve done differently to fix everything I got wrong. And believe me, it will only drive you mad. Promise me you’ll let it go?”

Rose gave him a watery smile and said, “I’ll try.”

“We can try together,” he said softly, brushing his lips across her forehead. “Deal?”

She lifted herself up and away from him, only to lift herself on top of him, straddling his thighs. She leaned down and captured his lips between hers. He grunted in surprise, but wound his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him. She suckled on his bottom lip as she began slowly rocking against him, feeling him harden beneath her bum.

Their lips and tongues danced together. Rose scraped her nails across his scalp as he palmed her breasts, pinching, pulling, and teasing her nipples. She moaned in appreciation, and rocked back against him, his erection poking the cleft of her arse.

She broke the kiss with a wet pop, and latched her lips to his neck as she reached back to pump his cock to full hardness. He sighed and thrust up into her hand. Rose lifted her hips, angling them so that the tip of his cock teased her glistening folds. The Doctor clamped his hands around her hips, fighting the urge to pull her down and thrust up into her.

She rubbed him through her wetness, his leaking tip teasing her clit and sending shivers of pleasure through her. He whimpered and began rocking his hips up, desperate to be inside her. Rose leaned forward to catch his lips in hers again.

“Deal,” she whispered against his lips, before she lowered herself and took him inside of her once more.


End file.
